


Both

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team wait for news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: colours  
> Prompt: Steve/Darcy, pink or blue

Tony watches as Sam looks at his watch, then at the door, then back to his watch again, his lips pressed into a thin line. 

Natasha hasn't taken her eyes off the door, her foot tapping a rapid fire pattern against the cool tile. 

"I do not understand the delay." Thor looks down at Jane, who is chewing her bottom lip, her brow knit in a frown. "Do sono... grams..." He stumbles over the word. "Usually take this long?"

Jane shrugs, glances over at Clint, the only person in the room with experience in these matters. "It takes as long as it takes," Clint tells them. "Though I remember waiting for over an hour one time..."

Tony tuts, crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't know why I couldn't have just bought one of  the machines. They wouldn't have even had to leave the tower. Or I could make one..." He stops speaking, moves his hands like he's drawing the schematics and Pepper leans forward, closes one hand over his wrist. 

"No." Her voice is gentle but firm and Tony's hands fall to his side. 

"Spoilsport."

From the look on Pepper's face she's about to say something steely and decidedly impolite but then the door opens and Steve and Darcy walk in. "Well?" Tony says, "Which is it? Pink or blue?" 

The words are out of his mouth before he even registers that Steve looks like he's been hit by a truck, that Darcy's eyes are red and swollen. There's a balled up tissue in her hand and a tremulous smile around her lips and Jane stands, takes a step towards her but stops, like she's afraid of what she's going to hear. "Darcy?" she asks and Tony's mouth goes dry, the betting pool suddenly very unimportant. 

"Steve?" His own voice is quiet, most unlike him, he knows, and maybe that's what breaks through to Steve, has him looking right at him. "Pink or blue?" Tony asks again because he refuses to accept that anything can go wrong with these two, not after all they've been through to get this far. 

Steve looks down at Darcy, the same sort of smile she's wearing coming to his own lips. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulls her close against him and says one little word that changes everything. 

"Both."


End file.
